Kevin's Brother
by Reader o' Fanfiction
Summary: Kevin had always been that one jerk that everyone knew, but is that who he really is?
1. Chapter 1

After Stevonnie had left, along with the rest of the competitors, Kevin stared where their cars had sped off into the distance, and mentally kicked himself. What was with him today? What possessed him to say what he had said? Why? He kicked a rock in frustration.

He sighed, deciding to head home. Starting his classy mustard Ferrari, he went the long winding route home. On his way, he thought back to a particular moment in the race. When Stevonnie asked him why he such a jerk, he didn't know why he said what he had, he just did. Though when he amended by laughing and stating, that he "did it because it was funny", that seemed to fix his error.

He sighed again, deeper this time, as he continued onward. He thought back to first meeting Stevonnie, that night at the dance. At first, he saw them and thought, _"Holy crap… I want them"_. And, at the time, he thought they were playing hard to get. Though, thinking back on it, that was a stupid assumption. When they had unfused, he revolted, and walked off as fast as possible. Though when he got home he joked that he "couldn't believe he danced with an under aged couple in an overcoat, trying to sneak into the rave".

He was about halfway home when he drew near the hospital; he figured it wouldn't hurt to visit. As he found a suitable place to park, he strangely thought back to the two kids that made up Stevonnie. They seemed as thick as thieves, support seemingly endless between the two of them. What were their' names again? Cassie? Stephen? No, it was Steven and Connie. That's why Stevonnie was aptly named "Stevonnie".

He breezed into the reception hall and walked up to the visitor section.

"Name and room number please." The lady up front asked, rather gruffly due to how late it was.

"The names Kevin, and I'm here to visit room 2073." Kevin answered smoothly.

The lady took a moment, before waving Kevin through. "You've got one hour before visiting hours are over."

He wandered the vast halls, looking for the affronted room, before finally finding it. He took in a deep breath before entering. He took a seat next to the bed.

"Hey little bro! How've you been doing? Good? That's nice to hear. It's been a while, hasn't it? What have I been up to? Just being your cool older brother, that's what!" he paused momentarily before amending, "Actually, I have a question to ask. How do you get to know someone when they seemingly hate you?"

The bed was still, aside from the steady breathing. Kevin took this as a chance to explain himself further, as he continued onward.

"I mean, when I first meet this person, I botched it up, and I was way to forward with them. The next meeting wasn't any better… my point is; I screwed up and I have no idea how to fix it. How would you claw your way out of a mess like that?" he sighed heavily, face in his hands as he sat there, deep in thought.

Before he could continue with his thought, a familiar doctor wandered in and stated, "You do know that he can't hear nor respond to you, right?"

Kevin looked up, and then gave a soft chuckle, "Yeah, I know Dr. Maheswaran, I know. It's just… comforting to talk to him, even when he can't hear me."

Dr. Maheswaran gave small smile, nodding in understanding. "I can give you some privacy to finish up your conversation."

Kevin shook his head, "I was nearly finished anyway; I can leave now if you want."

The doctor shook her head as well, stating, "No you can stay. I was also leaving soon, just finishing up some last minute check-ups"

Kevin smiled gratefully, thanking the doctor before continuing his little ramble.

"I'm asking you because you were always better at making friends, and being a little social butterfly was your cup of tea. Can you get back to me on that? Really? Thanks, I needed that. Thanks for always listening to problems… get better soon, okay?"

Near the end of Kevin's little ramble, he was in tears, salty liquid running down his chin.

"See ya next week, 'kay? I l-love you bro." Tears were now pouring out as he began sobbing heavily.

Kevin stood up, wiping the flowing tears out of his eyes as he headed out the door. He rushed through the hospital, towards his car. He swiftly entered it, and stumbled with his keys. He finally started the car, and drove off.

He was too distraught to actually think of anything as he quickly rushed home. When he finally got there, he pushed through the door and up the stairs, to a very familiar room to him.

He went up to his brother's bed and knelt before it. Tears began flowing rapidly as he began sobbing his heart out. Wishes of how he wanted his brother to be beside him rang throughout the house for hours.

When the tears finally ran dry, he stood up, wiping his soaked eyes before finally leaving the room to find his own. On his way to his room, he thought back to the promise he made to his little brother.

 _"_ _By the time I get better, you'll be the coolest guy around. Can you promise me that?"_

"I promise it'll happen, even if it kills me…"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kevin felt a bit better, though he felt like he couldn't go out today. Never the less, he still had business to attend to. Today was one of his popular acquaintances' birthday, and despite having been humiliated by Stevonnie in the race, and also being informed on such short notice, he was still one of the most popular kids in the town plus the surrounding areas. He had to go.

With that in mind, Kevin got out of his luxurious bed and got ready for the day. He began by finding the best outfit he could for the party ahead, he had to match the mood of the party, and so he grabbed a tux and tie. The tie was a smooth red, made of the finest silk.

This acquaintance was one of his more wealthy ones, so he had to get a pricier gift then he usually would. He tried to think of what he could get the rich person might on such a time constraint when it hit him; he could buy him that watch he had seen the man of the hour staring at longingly. And while the watch was worth a little more than he could easily afford, he could always dip into his vast saving account, just this once.

After all goals were considered, he went out to seek and achieve. Grabbing his keys off the mahogany table, he opened the door and sauntered purposefully towards his Ferrari. He jumped in and started the ignition.

He was at the watch shop, with the watch so coveted, when he ran into the last person he'd expect to run into; Dr. Maheswaren.

"Oh! Hello Kevin, how are you doing?" the off-duty doctor asked, carrying with her a small shopping bag.

"Oh… hey" he eloquently responded. "How are you?"

"I'm good… and you?"

He scratched the back of his head and replied, "As good as I can be… what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, just getting a watch for my husband. And you?"

"Getting a watch as well… the weathers nice today…"

"Yes, it is… I was going to have a picnic with my family today."

"That sounds like fun. I have a party to prepare for." He paused momentarily remembering what he still had to accomplish. "Sorry but I have to get back to that, see you around."

"Oh, right, I have to get back to doing what I was planning as well. Goodbye."

Before the doctor left, Kevin asked, "Wait, before you head off, how is my brother doing? Is he getting any better?"

The doctor paused on her retreat, before responding professionally, "He's doing fine, just like he was doing yesterday."

He nodded and went on his way.

With the gift and other supplies, Kevin stopped a mile away from the party location and waited for the timer on his phone to run out. He knew that this rich acquaintance didn't mind if someone was a little late, in fact, he preferred it. Liking to talk and catch up with late guests was one of this guy's habits. Still, he couldn't be too late; otherwise, he'd be under the arm of the man of the hour's arm.

While Kevin waited, he thought back to his first major "party", and how naïve he'd been.

 _"_ _What? Did you think we were friends?_ Please _, you are NOTHING to me, you hear me? NOTHING."_

He was thirteen and had been invited to a big party. Considering his track record with the smaller parties, he saw this as an opportunity to get a social boast, and a chance to make a few friends. So he blindly agreed, not seeing their big, sinister grins.

When he entered the building, there was no one there. He sighed and went to leave when he was grabbed from behind. He tried to fight off whoever tried to grasp him but ultimately failed as he was brought to a room in the center of the building.

In the room, he saw the people who had invited him here. They began tying him up, as he struggled to get free.

"What's going on? Is this where the party is? Why are you guys tying me up? Why are you doing this-"?

He was silenced by a painful backhanded slap to the face, the nails cutting into his cheek. He fearfully flinched away when they went for another. They stopped just before landing, however, to savor the fear Kevin gave off.

The rest of the party attendees smirked and chuckled darkly, moving in closer. They punched, kicked, and bite, anything to hurt him. The ringleader held up their hand, getting the rest to stop.

Kevin, now looking more like an obscure painting in a museum, panted heavily, coughing up small traces of blood, terror running through his system. He asked, a stammer running in his voice, "W-why? I thought-t we w-were friends…"

Everyone paused his or her amused chuckles to turn and stare. The ringleader leisurely walked up to Kevin, and gave him a manic sneer, replying, "What? Did you really think that we were friends?"

He began to chuckle, then he burst out laughing, tears running down his eyes. He then grabbed Kevin by the sides of his head, and mocked him, "You are nothing to me. NOTHING. Understand?"

He then grabbed a knife from the bag on the ground, "This little guy has a home. Guess where it is?" He laughed manically as he loomed over Kevin menacingly.

Kevin screamed out in terror.

Kevin rubbed his aching shoulder, shaking himself of the memory. It was his fault anyway; he shouldn't care anymore.

His alarm on his phone finally went off. It was time to go to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin got out of his Ferrari and walked up the many steps towards the mansion. Now, to be frank; this was his richest acquaintance by far, and that reflected even in the monolith of an estate before him. When he finally got up the many steps, he waited five seconds before knocking, just to be safe.

It took a moment before the door opened, and when it did, he was greeted by the man of the hour himself, Baron.

"Ah, Kevin! It's good to see you could make it, even on such short notice." He exclaimed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Kevin shook his head, and recited coolly, "It wasn't a problem; I wouldn't miss this for the world. How've you been doing?"

Barron grinned sarcastically, and replied jokingly, "Older."

Kevin and Barron burst out laughing, making the other guests turn towards them and stare. They both soon after grew self-conscious, and slowly stopped their chuckling, breathing out a long sigh as they settled down.

Baron then spoke seriously, "But I've been doing peachy… okay well, that's a lie, things have been sucking recently."

Kevin stopped grinning, his expression souring, "Let me guess, Dad problems?"

Baron just sighed, nodding his head. Baron's father had wanted his son to go to a prestigious business school and get into the family business, running a giant boating company that supplied half the east coast. But he refused, his passions lied elsewhere, so he had decided to go to a community tech college instead. His father blew a gasket, no, several gaskets when he heard the news. Kevin knew that for sure; he had been there. His father had almost knocked his block off when Kevin stepped in to take the blow. That day was the first day Kevin actually hated someone, and he enacted on it. Kevin vividly yelled at the man, angrily telling him off.

Looking back, it scared him how vicious he had been. Kevin had lost his job at Baron's father's company, not like he cared.

Kevin shook his head, clearing his thoughts before asking, "What atrocity does he think you've committed this time?"

Baron clenched his hands, and stated, "He still wants me to go where he went to school, despite the fact my video games have been selling pretty well."

Kevin just shook his head in disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He said, and I quote, _'If you don't stop making these…_ GAMES _, I'm going to make sure you go under, and when that's over and done you will go to the college I told you to go to."_ I just wish he'd get over it…" Baron sighed again, a forlorn expression cast onto him.

Kevin pat Baron's shoulder soothingly, and comforted, "It'll be okay."

Baron smiled softly, his gratitude evident in his eyes.

Kevin snapped his fingers, like he remembered something, "Oh, right. Here, I got this for you."

Baron looked at the expensively wrapped box, before opening the present. Inside he found a mahogany box that slid open to reveal probably one of the fanciest watches he had ever seen. The watch wasn't made of gold, it was made of a shiny platinum; it looked much nicer anyway. The watch itself was encrusted with diamonds and emeralds, a gem near each hour marker. The watches' face was an intricate emerald swirl that seemed to go infinitely deeper and deeper into the back. The glass was made of diamond, giving the watch a crystalline look. Finally, the straps on the watch were made of some of the finest looking leather that could be found.

Baron looked at the watch in awe, not quite knowing how to react. He slowly picked up the watch, as if the moment he picked it up, it would crumble, and scatter in the wind. He seemed to hesitate, and then he spoke, his voice quite:

"How… where…? Thank you, Kevin… this is beautiful."

Kevin grinned, patting Baron on the back, "You're my best friend, why wouldn't I give it my all?"

Baron smiled gratefully, before clearing his throat to gather the rest of the crowd's attention. When they all gathered in the main entry hall, some of the butlers passed around champagne flutes filled with sparkling cider, as Baron announced:

"Now that everyone's present and accounted for, I'd like to make a toast. To all of you that had the time to get out here, I thank you. I know I can be a little eccentric at times, but I'd like to thank you again, for sticking with me through thick and thin. Let's all raise our glasses; for a better tomorrow!"

The crowd all cheered, raising their champagne flutes high. The only person who seemed to raise their glass halfway was Kevin; he had to appear cool and controlled, so he tilted the flute towards Baron nodding. His warm grin was apparent, as he took a sip along with the others.

This had been a good night.

* * *

Kevin thanked Baron for invited him to the party than exited the building. His smile drooped and he sighed. Another party done and dusted, he went to his Ferrari and slouched into the seat.

He drove back home, exhaustion evident in his eyes. Kevin's mind wandered, the thoughts breaching the otherwise quiet drive home. His wayward thoughts eventually landed on one subject; his ties with everyone.

At first, he did what he did to appease his brother's request, to become popular enough to be well known in the small Californian town he grew up in. But that backfired horribly, leaving the large scar on his left shoulder he had grown used to seeing. So he had himself and his brother moved to the east coast, so no one recognized him. Then he decided to watch the people he wanted to know, for days or months at a time, before subtly moving into their friend circles. He had repeated the process across the east coast until he had connections EVERYWHERE. There wasn't a popular group he wasn't a part of.

But, after a while, he grew dependent on them, for jobs and money. So he invested everything into getting pricier and pricier objects. After some point, Kevin had come to the realization that, not only become the first trillionaire, he had a net worth of over ten quadrillion. He hadn't believed this either. When he told the bank to stop joking with him, they just stared at him blankly.

Kevin had been behind on his hospital bills, his brother had nearly been kicked out when he had come to this realization. He paid the bills in full, while also donating over a quarter of what he had amassed to the hospital, earning it back quite quickly. His brother had been waking up on and off, so he decided that he would go see his brother more often.

He had been a little under fifteen.


End file.
